Good Guy
Good Guy '''is the ninth episode of Season 1 (Unexpected) of Unexpected. This is also the 9th episode overall. Plot Spencer finds out Shawn’s dad is the one keeping them locked up. Shawn deals with the fact his dad is doing this all. Characters Main Characters * Spencer Cash * Shawn Conway * Morgan Cash * Jennifer Hive * Luke Washington * Dan Conway Recurring Characters * Tammi Shaw * Tyrone Davis * Jack McCoy Special Guest Stars * ''Robert''''' Storyline Jen: Well let’s go find him! Spencer: No need. Morgan: Spencer! How did you escape! Spencer: Well... (Flashback) Spencer: Wait Shawn… Isn’t that your dad? Shawn: Huh? Dan: I’m glad we finally got them locked up. Robert: Yeah, soon we’ll drain there powers. Dan: They won’t be a threat to this city. Spencer: They were going to get rid of our powers. Shawn: I just can’t believe my dad was in on this. Spencer: Sorry Shawn. Shawn: It’s fine let’s get out of here. (End of Flashback) Luke: Is it true? Are you super humans? Spencer: Morgan… What did I tell you? Morgan: I’m sorry I panicked I didn’t know what to do. Shawn: Well it’s out so yes Luke. Luke: Why didn’t you guys tell us? Spencer: We didn’t want to put you guys in danger but now it’s out. Jen: That was very sweet. I won’t be mad and hold a grudge. Shawn: Thanks Jen. Luke: So what are you going to do about your dad? Shawn: I have no idea. I can’t confront him Spencer: We’ll he is going to go after us every time we go out to save people. Shawn: I think it’s time to take a break until these things blow over. Spencer: If that’s what you want. Shawn: Yeah (Secret Lab) Dan: Mr. Banks, where are you? Tyrone (mouth covered): mm Dan: Tyrone? What happened? Where are the joint duos? (Dan takes the tape off Tyrone’s Mouth) Tyrone: They escaped! They unlocked there power. Dan: Wait what power? Tyrone: Oh right you don’t know. They just blew up the cell. Dan: What are we going to do now? Tyrone: We go after them again if we see them around town. Dan: I doubt they’ll come back now. They know we are onto them. Tyrone: This means war! (High School) Jack: Hey Morgan! Morgan: Oh hey Jack Jack: Did your brother ever come home? Morgan: Yes, and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. Jack: It’s all fine Morgan: I’m pretty sure he’ll reschedule. Jack: Yeah, he already did we’re going to play football Saturday. Morgan: That’s nice. Jack: Well I'm free Friday. Do you want to go see a movie Friday? Morgan: Me? Jack: You don’t have a boyfriend do you? Morgan: No, no! Sure, I’ll go to the movie with you. Jack: Great! See you then. (Jack walks away and Tammi runs up) Tammi: OMG! What did he say? Morgan: Nothing…he was just talking about my brother. Tammi: Oh that’s all you promise? Morgan: Of course not! He asked me to the movies on Friday. Tammi: He did? (Screams) Score! Morgan: It’s not a big deal. I don’t like him. You already know who I like. Tammi: If you don’t like him why did you say yes? Morgan: It’s very rude to say No to someone. Tammi: You are so complicated! (Shawn’s House) Shawn: Hey dad… Dan: What’s up? Shawn: I was just uh wondering how work is going. Dan: It’s good. There was a lot of stress though. Shawn: Like what kind of stress? Dan: Just stress with criminals. Shawn: Criminals? We’ll have you heard of these joint duos. Dan: Actually yes. Those were the criminals I was talking about. Shawn: You think they are villains? Dan: I mean not really villains but they could bring a city to a riot. Shawn: I think they are just trying to help the town. Dan: I think the police force believes that the people of the town are going to be threatened by super heroes like that. Shawn: I just don’t believe they aren’t any threat to us. I feel like they would help us a lot. Dan: Yeah, I understand what you are saying. We are just trying to see what the town would say to them/ Shawn: Okay, Well I am going to Spencer’s house. Dan: Alright, I have to go to the police station dinner is in the fridge. (Spencer’s House) Shawn: I was wrong. Spencer: Wrong about what? Shawn: I still want to save our town. Spencer: You do? Shawn: I believe that we our here to save people. Who cares what other people say. Spencer: There you go. I was thinking a lot we can’t do this alone. We need a team. Shawn: What kind of team? Spencer: A Joint Team!